


Relaxing Massage

by WhiteRosesAflame (AngstAndAlliums)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAndAlliums/pseuds/WhiteRosesAflame
Summary: Shadow’s back feels really sore after a long battle with Eggman, and Sonic suggests a massage to relieve some of his back pain. As Sonic gives him the massage, Shadow starts feeling more than just pain relief and doesn’t know what to do about it.





	Relaxing Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my Tumblr blog which no longer exists. I think this is actually the only fic from that blog that I'll post, since the other one I had there was kinda garbage.

One pair of shoes crunched over the cold winter snow while another pair skated on top of it. The icy air made Sonic and Shadow’s eyes water as they quickly made their way home, exhausted after a day of battling Eggman. While Sonic's strides were quick and consistent, Shadow's were stiff and slow, unusual from his usual fluid movement.

"Are you alright, Shads?" Sonic asked with a quick glance.

"I'm fine," he said, almost completely ignoring him.

"You sure? Because you're looking a bit uncomfortable..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shadow replied sternly. He tried fixing his gait in an attempt to move normally and prove he was fine but only ended up hissing in pain. Sonic grimaced at the sight, then spoke again.

"See? Something has to be up with you."

Rather than replying, Shadow simply ignored him and continued forward.

Sonic thought about what could be causing him to move so oddly since he was obviously not going to get an explanation from Shadow himself. He considered the battle with Eggman that ended about an hour prior, discovering a possible explanation.

Just after Sonic got the last hit in on Eggman’s newest mech, he watched Shadow get slammed in the back by a particularly large robot. He was sent flying into the wall of a building but came out appearing unscathed. While Shadow may have taken out a bunch of the remaining robots with ease, Sonic figured the added stress must have done a number on his back. It was obvious his injuries weren’t anywhere near fatal, but he must have been sore after everything that happened.

"Your back hurts, doesn't it?" Sonic asked, receiving a barely audible growl from Shadow.

"Stop thinking about it."

If there was anything Sonic learned about Shadow over the years, it's that 'stop thinking about it' was just his grumpy way of saying, ‘you're right'.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, tons of sixty-year-olds have back problems," Sonic joked.

Shadow glared at him, scowling at the smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes and looked forward, ignoring him once again.

Only a half minute passed and they were already at their house. Sonic stepped up and unlocked the door, letting Shadow walk in first. Shadow glared at Sonic as he stepped forward, knowing he was up to something. Sonic went inside and let the door close behind him, then watched the way Shadow walked. Again, his movements were stiff, and seeing him sit down on the couch was torture. The way he slowly lowered himself while keeping his back straight made it very clear his back hurt badly. Sonic immediately thought of a way to make him feel better.

"Hey Shadow, you want a massage?" Sonic said, quickly taking off his shoes and walking over to Shadow.

"What?" he said while using his feet to take off his own shoes instead of bending over to use his hands.

"You know, a little massage? It feels good and helps a lot with a sore back. Well, if your back _is_ sore."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Sonic leaned on the arm of the couch.

"You know I have quills, right?"

"Yeah, so? I know how to avoid them. I have quills too, you know."

After crossing his arms, Shadow looked away and grumbled quietly.

"Come on. I know you'll like it. Plus, I hate seeing you in pain."

"I'm not in-!" While trying to protest, Shadow accidentally turned his torso toward Sonic, holding a sharp whine under his breath. Sonic cringed at the sight, standing upright and turning away for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. I think you are."

Shadow carefully turned himself to face forward, letting out a slow sigh.

"Fine. You can give me a massage."

"Cool."

Sonic took a few steps to Shadow, then stopped with a look of discomfort.

"I, really don't want to say this, but you'll have to scooch forward a little so I have some room behind you."

"That's fine."

After taking a short breath, Shadow lifted himself up with his arms and carefully moved himself to the edge of the couch cushion.

"Make sure to tell me if you're uncomfortable, alright?"

After Shadow nodded, Sonic leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. The small smile and content sigh Shadow let out afterward put a smile on Sonic's face. Once their moment was over, Sonic got onto the couch, and carefully slid behind Shadow.

While it was true Sonic knew how to deal with quills, he was still cautious to not get poked by one of Shadow's. Thankfully, the large couch they owned gave Sonic plenty of space to sit behind Shadow and avoid getting hurt. Finally positioned with Shadow sitting between his legs, Sonic made sure to cover everything before beginning the massage.

"Feel free to tell me what you want. And if anything hurts, tell me about it, alright?"

"I will."

Sonic took off his gloves and set them on the arm of the couch, then placed his hands on Shadow's shoulders. He briefly leaned forward beside Shadow's head, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then began with his massage.

He started by lightly rubbing just below Shadow’s shoulders with his fingertips. Not sure if Shadow was bruised up from the battle earlier, Sonic decided to increase pressure slowly so Shadow could let him know if anything hurt before any pain was caused.

“It feels more like you’re petting me than giving me a massage.”

“Uh, I don’t know if you’re back is bruised.”

“I already said I’d tell you if something hurt. Just press harder already so we can get this over with.”

Sonic took his hands off of Shadow.

“If you don’t want a massage you just say it.”

Shadow groaned.

“I do. You’re just not helping by petting me like a baby chao.”

“You could’ve just said you wanted more pressure.”

“I did, but then you moved your hands away.”

“It sounded like you didn’t really want a massage.”

“I just want you to stop wasting my time and actually help my back.”

“Alright. Just stop being such a grouch.”

Apparently slowly adding pressure wasn’t a good idea.

Sonic returned his hands to Shadow’s upper back, soon rubbing the area with a bit more pressure. His fingertips pressed firmly against Shadow’s skin, this time managing to reach his muscle and relieve some tension.

It was surprising to Sonic how muscular Shadow really was, as he never really looked too muscular, even taking into account the fur that covered his skin. While Sonic had hugged Shadow and felt his back before, it was only now that he really got an idea of how much muscle he had. Sonic let out a fascinated hum, accidentally getting Shadow’s attention.

“What the hell are you finding so interesting?”

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Sonic was thankful Shadow couldn’t see his currently blushing face.

“Oh, uh, just didn’t know you had so much muscle.”

“Of course I do. I’m the Ultimate Lifeform. You’ve seen me lift trucks with a single arm.”

“I knew you were strong, I just didn’t know you were muscular. You don’t exactly look like a bodybuilder, you know.”

“ _Hmph_.”

After a roll of his eyes, Sonic continued to massage Shadow’s shoulders and upper back, relieving much of the stress that had built up.

Though he didn’t say anything, Shadow was enjoying the experience. Eyes closed and breaths calm and quiet, it would be easy for anyone who could see him that he was having a great time. But, Sonic couldn’t see his face from behind, so he just hoped Shadow would stay true to his word and say something if he was uncomfortable.

With Shadow’s upper back well tended to, Sonic moved a little lower, carefully placing his fingers between Shadow’s quills. A sharp inhale was heard as Sonic’s fingertips touched skin.

“You alright, Shadow?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I just haven’t been touched between my quills before.”

“I get it. Kinda sensitive?”

“No,” Shadow growled.

Sonic smirked at his overly stern reply.

“Alright. Just let me know if anything hurts.”

Pressing deeper into Shadow’s skin, Sonic drew circles with his fingertips, helping the muscle beneath to relax. Shadow slightly rocked forward and back with the pressure Sonic applied, soon closing his eyes and enjoying the soothing feeling again. Though, the deeper into the massage Sonic got, the more Shadow started to feel, something else. It was a good feeling, but he hadn’t felt it in a while. What was it?

His eyes shot open in realization.

‘ _How could I be getting horny right now?!_ ’ he thought to himself. This was not the time. Sonic was right behind him. It would be an embarrassing disaster if he found out. Shadow internally scolded himself. Soon though, a troubling thought came to mind.

‘ _Is he doing this on purpose?_ ’ Shadow never really thought about if Sonic would try to get him worked up, but it made sense. Sonic had to be aware of what he’s doing, right?

“Uh, Shadow? Are you okay? You’re kinda getting tense again. If it hurts you don’t have to hide it.”

' _He isn’t doing it on purpose._ '

“N-No. It doesn’t hurt.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. You can keep going.”

“Uh, alright.”

Shadow did want him to stop, sort of. While the thought of Sonic finding out he was aroused was terrifying, the massage was really helping his back. All he could think to do was say nothing and try to stop thinking about the way Sonic was making him feel.

Sonic moved his hands a little lower, getting just below his quills. Shadow stifled a moan as Sonic pressed deeply into his muscle, and hoped he didn’t notice. Since he continued, it appeared that he did not.

Should he just tell him to stop? Shadow was starting to wonder if that was the best option. Would it raise suspicion? What if he lied and said he was feeling pain? But he didn’t want to make himself look weak. Maybe he could just say he was bored?

Just as Shadow was getting into the heat of the crisis in his head, Sonic moved his hands to his lower back, pressing deeply and relieving a terrible ache.

“ _Ohhhhh_ …”

Shadow covered his mouth, a bit of sweat soaking into the fur on his forehead. It was loud. His moan was very loud… and obvious. And the silence he was currently going through was quickly becoming too embarrassing to handle.

Sonic was taken by surprise and didn’t really know how to respond for a moment. Soon though, he broke the awkward silence.

“Was, was that a mo-”

“N-NO!”

About ready to flee and hide in a cave for the rest of eternity, Shadow tried getting up to leave but was halted by Sonic holding him down by his shoulders. Despite being more than strong enough to get up anyway, Shadow knew any more stress on his back would send him into terrible pain again. He continued to sit and hoped Sonic wasn’t too upset.

“It’s alright if it was, Shads. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“...”

“If you want me to stop, I can. But, I don’t mind if you enjoy the massage like that.”

Shadow could feel his cheeks burning red.

“W-What?”

“I’m just saying, if you like the massage, I don’t see why I’d need to stop. It’s up to you, though.”

During his panic, Shadow somehow managed to forget that Sonic was a big sweetheart.

“You’re, not upset? Or embarrassed?”

“Well, I’m more flattered than anything.”

Shadow let out a weak chuckle.

“Of course you are.”

“So, do you want me to keep going? I still need to get the rest of your back.”

The blush returned, and Shadow couldn’t help but stutter.

“U-Uh, s-sure.”

Sonic slowly leaned forward and planted a reassuring kiss on Shadow’s cheek, smiling when he let out a content sigh. Soon, he returned his hands to Shadow’s lower back, getting back into the massage.

His fingers worked deep into Shadow’s muscle, relieving almost every ache and pain he had. Shadow tried his best to be quiet, but the way Sonic’s hands firmly pressed into his lower back was more than he could handle. Every so often, he would let out a short moan, a needy whine, a shuddered breath, obvious signs of his aroused state. The constant onslaught of erotic noises was making it harder for Sonic to focus, though he still did his best at relieving Shadow’s back pain.

By the time Sonic got to the lowest and final part of his back, Shadow was practically drooling. The air was mostly filled with erotic sounds and panting, with the occasional second of silence from a successful attempt to hold back a moan. His mind was in a completely different place at the moment, which was good because if it wasn’t, the boner he’s had for a few minutes would be making him uncontrollably embarrassed.

As Sonic pressed into the final spot of muscle on Shadow’s back, he was met with an extremely lewd moan.

“ _Ohhhhhhhhhhh~_ ”

A shiver ran down Sonic’s spine as the sound entered his ears. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain composure.

“So uh, did I get everything, or are there any sore spots I missed?”

Shadow’s mind was still a little foggy, but he managed to speak.

“Nnno. That was, _vvvery_ thorough.”

“Heh. Uh, alright.”

Soon, Shadow’s mind returned to reality, and he realized how aroused he currently was. The only other time he felt anywhere near this aroused was when he accidentally found an _interesting_ magazine under Sonic’s bed a few months back. He looked down to see his erection completely hard and dripping with precum, becoming intensely embarrassed. He immediately covered his lap with his hands, trying to hide his boner from Sonic. The action only brought more of Sonic’s attention.

“Shadow, it’s fine. I figured that would happen with how much you were moaning and stuff. Stop being so embarrassed.”

The sound Shadow let out was a mixture of a distressed whine and an angry growl.

“I don’t blame ya, though. I mean, you haven’t exactly been around me like this before. But, it’s alright. I’m not gonna judge you for it.”

Shadow let out a sharp breath, his stress still apparent. Sonic sighed, then leaned forward and embraced Shadow, wrapping his arms around his chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Everything is fine. There’s nothing you have to worry about.” Sonic gave him a gentle squeeze. “I love you, alright?”

Shadow sighed, leaning his head against Sonic’s.

“I love you too.”

They stayed in their loving position for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth and company. Though, as Sonic thought about Shadow’s current situation, he realized that he still had a problem to deal with.

“So uh, I know you probably don’t want to think about it, but, do you plan to deal with that on your own, or…”

Sonic’s cheeks went bright red at the thought of what he was about to say. Shadow’s ears perked up.

“...do you want me to get that for you?”

An uncontrollable shudder ran through Shadow’s body.

“Uh… I uh… I…”

“I don’t have to. It’s up to you.”

A moment passed with no words being spoken. Sonic figured he went a little far and was about to apologize until Shadow spoke up.

“G-Go ahead.”

“What?”

Shadow took a deep breath.

“You can if you want to. Just, be careful.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

Sonic’s heart raced as he scooted himself closer to Shadow, pressing his chest carefully against his quills. He let his hand slide up Shadow’s thigh, soon resting it there as he waited for Shadow to stop hiding his boner. After a slow exhale, Shadow moved his hands, giving Sonic access.

They turned to look at each other, sharing a soft and caring kiss. Their lips parted with a quiet squelch, sharing a smile afterward. Shadow then turned his head forward, releasing a breath and preparing himself.

Slowly, Sonic slid his fingertips down Shadow’s shaft, hearing him gasp. For a few moments, he brushed his fingertips up and down, hearing a relaxed moan every so often. He then gently wrapped his fingers around Shadow’s erection, feeling him tense up as he did so.

“You good?”

“Y-Yes. I’m fine.”

“Alright, but say something if you want me to stop. Okay?”

“Okay.”

With great care, Sonic began slowly stroking. A long groan escaped Shadow’s throat, followed by soft panting. His tongue hung loosely in his mouth, and his eyes stayed half lidded. Every few strokes would be met with a moan, the occasional grunt mixed in.

The moans Shadow let out became increasingly intense as Sonic picked up the pace. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop moaning. Every stroke sent waves of pleasure through his body, practically squeezing each sound right out of him.

As Sonic stroked faster, Shadow gripped the couch cushion and let out a desperate whine. He felt Sonic’s free hand just behind his, and without thinking, grabbed onto it. Their fingers entwined, and Shadow squeezed Sonic’s hand as he continued to be pleasured.

Sonic found it to be surprising, and adorable. While it was obvious to Sonic that Shadow was probably just looking for something to ground himself with, it still felt pleasant to be holding hands with him.

The volume got louder as Sonic picked up the pace again. Sweat soaked Shadow’s forehead and his hips bucked uncontrollably. His cries of pleasure became more and more desperate, almost echoing throughout the entire house.

Shadow’s unending moans were making it difficult for Sonic to focus, but he managed... that was until he heard his name called in the most erotic way imaginable.

“ _Ahhh! Sooonic! Fuuuck!_ ”

A wave of heat ran straight to Sonic’s groin, soon giving him a boner. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, as he had been trying the whole time to not get one. It was already difficult with all of Shadow’s moans, and bucking, and whining, but hearing his name called like that was too much.

With his erection poking against Shadow’s back, Sonic accidentally stopped with the hand job in embarrassment.

“Uh, sorry. I can’t really control it…”

Shadow whined, grasping the hand Sonic had around his boner and moving it gently.

“I don’t care,” he whimpered, “just keep going.”

Quickly realizing that he had accidentally stopped stroking, Sonic returned to pleasuring Shadow.

The constant moaning was really not helping Sonic focus, and now Shadow was calling his name as well. Every whine and groan he let out just made Sonic more aroused. It took everything in him to not start touching himself while he was tending to Shadow. His constant bucking wasn’t helping either, as the movement caused Sonic’s boner to rub against his back. He was sure a little bit of precum must be clinging to Shadow’s fur and hoped he wasn’t bothered by it. Though given the bliss Shadow was in at the moment, he figured nothing was bothering him right now.

“ _Ahhhh! SONIC!_ ”

Shadow’s breathing became deep and heavy for a moment as he hung his head back. He let out one last moan and squeezed Sonic’s hand before cumming onto his own lap. Once Shadow sat up, Sonic removed his hand and scooted back.

For a moment, Shadow only panted, regaining his bearings after receiving his first handjob. He wiped a small amount of sweat off of his forehead, and a bit of drool that had accumulated on his cheek. It had been a while since he felt pleasure, a few months at least.

“So uh, how’d it feel?”

Shadow turned his head to look at Sonic, failing since he was sitting too far back to see. Sonic realized this, changing his position on the couch so he was sitting next to Shadow. Once he was in his new seat, Shadow grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. When their lips parted, Shadow continued panting, as he was still a bit out of breath.

“It was great.”

“Oh, cool.”

Pride circulated Sonic’s mind for a moment, but then he realized that he had a problem between his legs that was a bit too easy to see at the moment. He covered his lap and stood up.

“Well uh, I kinda need to use the bathr-”

“No, you don’t.”

Sonic’s ears folded back and his lips formed into a sheepish smile.

“Heh, uh, what?”

“I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Shadow gently pulled Sonic’s arm while scooting back into the couch, spreading his legs and making room for Sonic to sit.

A reward? Was that really the Shadow he knew? What was going on? Sonic figured the handjob must have made him extremely happy if he’s doing this.

“You know you don’t have to.”

“I know.”

Shadow grabbed Sonic’s leg with his left hand and held his back with his right, pulling him down so he was seated between his legs and nearly laying across his lap. The remnants of the handjob was still on Shadow’s legs, but with how hot he was acting, Sonic didn’t mind.

“I just thought you would like a reward for your hard work.” He trailed his fingertips down Sonic’s chest. “Though, if you’d like to decline, that’s fine with me.”

Looking at Shadow, Sonic couldn’t help but be more turned on by the lustful look in his eyes and the devious grin on his lips. If it weren’t for the adorable blush tinting his cheeks, Sonic would be all over him right now.

“Well, you’re making it really hard to say no.”

“So, are you saying yes?” he purred, gliding his hand over Sonic’s thigh.

He shuddered, grabbing onto Shadow’s shoulders and pulling himself into his lips. Practically moaning into Shadow’s mouth, it was obvious what the answer was before he even said a word.

“Give me whatever you think I deserve~”

The dirty grin Shadow wore as he lifted his hand sent a shiver down Sonic’s spine. He carefully held down his left inhibitor ring, pulling his glove off with his teeth. Next, he grabbed the glove and tossed it aside, soon focusing all his attention on Sonic.

Sonic’s entire body ached to be touched, a fact made apparent by the way he trembled with anticipation as Shadow brought his hand to his erection. When he took it in his hand with a firm grasp, the long groan Sonic let out rang through Shadow’s ears.

“Enjoying it already? I haven’t even started~”

When did he become a smooth talker? Ten minutes ago he was too embarrassed to admit he had a boner. Sonic guessed that Shadow just wanted to see him squirm like he did, which was why he was putting on the facade. He couldn’t let him get too comfortable, so he looked him dead in the eye with the filthiest look he could muster, speaking in a low and sultry tone.

“Then what are you waiting for~”

A shiver ran down Shadow’s spine, making his fur stand up on end. There was no way he could let Sonic act this confident, that wasn’t the plan! But what could he do? How would he respond? Sonic completely called him out. Shadow couldn’t think of what to do, and that shit eating grin Sonic wore wasn’t helping matters. In an act to regain control, he gave Sonic’s dick a few quick strokes, ripping an erotic scream from his throat.

“ _AhhhHHH!_ ”

Wait did that hurt him? Did he like it? Was that a mistake?

Sonic panted, that quick strong burst was not what he was expecting. He must have really gotten under Shadow’s skin. At the moment, however, it appeared that Shadow was more concerned than competitive. As cute as that was, he wanted Shadow to be acting dirty, not worried.

With a hungry chuckle, he firmly held Shadow’s chin with his fingertips, turning his head to himself.

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little screaming?”

A grin marked Shadow’s lips as he shot his head forward, stopping inches before Sonic’s face. His tone was a low growl.

“You call that a scream?”

Sonic went still for a moment before his head uncontrollably slammed into the cushion below him and back arched in intense pleasure.

“ _AAAHHH!!!_ ”

Shadow had started stroking Sonic in a viciously fast manner, causing scream after scream to rip from his mouth. This only went on for a half minute, since Shadow knew Sonic would need a breather. He slowed down to a more reasonable pace, giving Sonic a chance to relax.

Panting a bit and letting out a moan every few seconds, Sonic did benefit from the breather, but he was still feeling incredible pleasure.

“ _Hnng! Ohhhh!_ ”

It appeared as though Sonic’s time to breath became Shadow’s time to tense up, as his moans were turning him on again. Having his boyfriend’s hot and sweaty body writhing with pleasure all over his lap was not helping him in his effort to avoid getting another boner, and his moans only made it worse. At least Sonic’s painfully loud screams distracted him enough to keep his mind off of the erotic scene in front of him, but those were gone now.

“ _Fuck! Ah!_ That feels so good!”

‘ _Damnit! Is he doing this on purpose?!_ ’

Shadow would almost think to ask him, but he couldn’t let him win. He couldn’t let him know how much his behavior was affecting him. He had to keep him a desperate, moaning mess without getting worked up. There was no possible way he could let him have the upper hand.

Wait, Sonic was winning the entire time!

Sure, Shadow was getting what he wanted. Sonic, was in fact, a desperate moaning mess, and Shadow had managed not to get a boner yet. But Sonic was also getting what he wanted! He wanted to receive pleasure. He wanted Shadow to give him everything he had. They were both getting what they wanted, but that doesn’t feel like a competition! If they can’t both be winners, then they’re both losers, and that doesn’t seem right!

“ _Ohhhhh! Fuuuuck!_ ”

Okay, maybe it wasn’t so bad. Even if their whole “competition” had been pointless from the beginning, at least they were both enjoying themselves.

“ _Shaaadooow!_ ”

And that did it. He looked down into his lap, seeing his erection once again. All he could hope is that Sonic doesn’t notice.

“Heh heh. _Ah!_ Getting a bit- _ohhhh_ -out of this yourself, huh?”

‘ _Like you didn’t know that from the fucking beginning!_ ’

Shadow only growled, receiving another chuckle, followed by more moans. It was annoying to have Sonic acting so proud like this, and he didn’t seem bashful at all anymore. He was thinking about whether or not he should get Sonic back for this later when he saw his hand reaching toward his groin.

“What are you doing?”

Sonic looked up in a confused manner.

“I thought- _ah!_ I thought you’d want it- _ohh_ -too.”

Was he serious?

“D-Do you?”

‘ _Might as well. I was fucked from the beginning anyway._ ’

“Go for it.”

When Sonic’s hand reached his erection, there was a split second of regret. Why would he agree to that? Give Sonic more of what he wants. Shadow then felt that soft, warm hand give him a good stroke, and that regret was instantly gone.

“Mmm, _fuck~_ ”

Sonic smiled and wrapped his left arm around Shadow’s shoulders, soon pulling himself higher and meeting Shadow in a kiss. He then leaned down with a slightly concerned expression.

“This- _ahh_ -doesn’t hurt your back, does it?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Good.”

He pulled himself up to Shadow’s lips again, moaning against him as they kissed. As Shadow started getting comfortable with their make-out session, Sonic began stroking his dick, causing him to tear his lips away and let out a loud moan.

“ _Ohhhh! Fuck!_ ”

Sonic smirked.

“Feel good?”

Shadow deviously grinned and rushed to Sonic lips, jacking him a little harder. As Sonic opened his mouth with a large moan, Shadow rushed in and pressed his lips to Sonic, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sonic moaned again, meeting Shadow’s tongue with his own and making the kiss last as long as possible. Soon though, Sonic pulled his head back, gasping for air.

“Holy shit! _Ahhh!_ You trying to- _ohhh_ -make me cum already?!”

“ _Hngg!_ No. You’re just- _ahh_ -not good at lasting long.”

“I bet I’ll last- _oh fuck_ -longer than you!”

“I doubt you will. _Fuck! Ah!_ ”

“Twenty rings to the winner?”

“Good luck~”

Shadow used his free hand to pull Sonic up and into his lips, giving him more tongue as he stroked faster. If his mouth wasn’t entwined with Shadow’s, Sonic’s cry of pleasure would have hurt their ears. Despite the sudden onslaught, Sonic managed to retaliate, stroking Shadow faster and weaving his fingers through Shadow’s quills.

“ _Sonic!_ ”

Out of everything Sonic could have done, touching between his quills was not something Shadow expected to feel so hot. But two could play at that game.

Shadow let his free hand trail up Sonic’s back, pushing his fingers between his quills and rubbing against the sensitive skin.

“ _Shadow! Ohhh!_ ”

Sonic once again lunged to Shadow’s lips, connecting their mouths in more lustful kisses. Every few seconds they’d break apart to breathe, but spent as much time as possible kissing. After a while, they had forgotten that they were competing, and instead just tried desperately to give each other pleasure.

Being as gentle as possible in his current state, Sonic slid his thumb across the tip of Shadow’s dick, hearing him belt out a moan.

“ _Ohh! Fuck! Don’t stop!_ ”

He did it again, letting Shadow’s precum lubricate the tip enough to easily glide his thumb around.

With his moans getting louder, it was obvious Shadow was getting close to finishing, but he didn’t let that stop him from pleasuring Sonic. He too went for the tip, rubbing around and hearing Sonic’s moans in response.

“ _Ahh! Shadow! Yes! Ohhh!_ ”

Sonic pulled himself as close to Shadow as he could, desperately trying to kiss him despite being too out of breath to. All he managed to do was hold his head a few inches from his face.

“ _Ahh! Fuck! Shadow!_ ”

He clung to Shadow, moans turning into whines as he got closer to his climax. Every stroke sent intense waves of pleasure through his body, and he had to fight to keep his eyes fixed on Shadow’s. It was becoming more difficult to continue pleasuring him, but it didn’t matter. The mere sight of seeing Sonic writhing with pleasure made up for the slower pace at which he was jacked off.

“ _Don’t stop! Ahhh! Pleeease!_ ”

Suddenly, his body shuddered as Shadow brushed his thumb over the tip, sending another large wave of heat through Sonic’s entire being. His breath hitched as his eyes dared to close, barely kept open to focus on Shadow. Finally, Shadow felt the splash of Sonic’s release, soon hearing his name in a tired, breathy moan.

“ _Shaaadooow…_ ”

It was pure music to his ears, sending him closer to the edge. All it took was one weak stroke from Sonic to send him into bliss.

“ _Ahhh!!!_ ”

For the second time that evening, he came onto his lap, though this time a bit got onto Sonic as well. He would worry about whether or not it bothered him, but he was too caught up in his own bliss to think about it. His body fell back into the couch, panting once he was settled in his spot.

Soon, he felt a slight weight rest onto his chest. Looking down he was met with the adorable sight of Sonic resting his head on his chest fur. He was panting heavily to catch his breath. Shadow smiled, slowly lifting a hand and tenderly running his fingers through Sonic’s head quills.

He let out a content hum, nuzzling to Shadow’s chest for a brief moment.

“I love you, Shadow.”

“Love you too.”

They let themselves breathe for a while, continuing to hold each other in the process. After a short amount of time had passed, Shadow remembered the bet, grinning in pride.

“I won.”

Sonic chuckled.

“What?”

“The bet. I won.”

“Sure ya did,” Sonic remarked sarcastically.

Shadow’s grin faded.

“What are you talking about? I came last! I won!”

Sonic took sighed and sat up to face Shadow directly.

“The bet was I’d last longer than you. Sure you came second, but you were still working on me a few minutes before I started on you. You came right after me, so I lasted at least a few minutes longer.”

Once that fact was fully processed, Shadow internally scolded himself.

“Don’t worry. I don’t really care about the twenty rings. I knew you weren’t gonna last long.”

Eyes going wide, Shadow had a hard time concealing his shock.

“What are you talking about?! How could you know?!”

“Well, it didn’t take much to get you to cum earlier, so I just guessed that you don’t really do anything with yourself often and that it wouldn’t take much more to get you to cum again.”

“Oh…”

“By the way, when _was_ the last time you masturbated?”

Shadow almost flinched at the question.

“Aren’t you embarrassed at all to ask something that personal?!”

“We just jacked each other off. There’s not much that’s more personal than that.”

“...Fair enough,” Shadow mumbled, figuring he shouldn’t be embarrassed anymore as well. “A few months, I think,” he finally answered.

“Huh. A few months? You not get aroused often?”

“Yeah.”

Sonic thought about that answer for a moment, connecting it with something else that happened a few months back.

“Hey, uh, Shadow?”

This didn’t sound good.

“Yes?”

“Did you… steal the porn mag I hid under my bed?”

Shadow’s cheeks flushed hot red, and he instantly turned away in embarrassment.

“Uhhhhhh…”

Letting out a small chuckle, Sonic leaned over and gently kissed Shadow’s cheek.

“It’s fine. I’m just wondering why you didn’t give it back.”

“I lost it.”

“How’d you lose it?” He raised a brow, curious as to how he could possibly lose something as embarrassing as a porn magazine.

“Remember my old house? I think I tried hiding it in the bathroom, but Rouge visited often…”

An amused snort sounded as Sonic figured it out.

“You stole it from me, only to have it stolen from you?”

“I don’t want to ask her to find out, but that’s very likely what happened.”

Sonic couldn’t help but laugh, with Shadow soon laughing along with him. Once they calmed down, they looked into each other’s eyes, and slowly leaned into a kiss. Contentedly sighing afterward, they shared an embrace, relaxing into each other’s arms.

“Shadow?” Sonic quietly said.

“Hmm?”

“Not to ruin the moment, but we both need a shower ASAP.”

They both leaned away, looking down at the mess between themselves.

“You want to share one?” Shadow asked.

Sonic was hoping to hear that.

“Sure.”

He slowly slipped off of Shadow’s lap, waiting for him to get up. Thankfully, Shadow appeared to have no troubles getting off the couch, a sign that his back was doing much better.

“I’ll get the water running,” Sonic said before jogging away.

During his walk to the bathroom, Shadow was able to think over the events of that evening. Something didn’t add up as he thought about the bet, so he decided to ask Sonic about it once he got into the bathroom.

As he stepped inside, he could see Sonic’s socks on the ground, lying next to the active shower. The warm water radiated head through the bathroom, a pleasant feeling to walk into.

“Sonic?” Shadow asked as he began to take off his socks and remaining glove.

“Yeah, Shads?”

“Why did you bet twenty rings if you weren’t going to have me pay up when I lost?”

Sonic cleared his throat in an incriminating manner.

“Well, uh, I thought it would be uh, good motivation for ya.”

“Hmm?”

Shadow stepped into the shower, quickly pulling the shower curtain behind him, then facing Sonic directly. The sheepish smile Sonic wore only incriminated him further.

“Uh, I knew a bit of competition would make you a bit more confident.” Sonic turned away. “And it was an easy way to get you to give me everything you had…”

He couldn’t even be mad since he already somewhat knew what Sonic was doing most of the time.

“Well, congratulations. You’ve managed to raise my confidence.” Shadow grabbed Sonic by the arms pulled him closer, their noses pressed against each other as breaths mingling in the humid air. “But are you ready to face the consequences of your actions?”

Sonic’s eyes drifted shut as he leaned into a kiss, moaning softly as Shadow trailed his hand down his back. He then took a step away, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Sorry, but uh, can I face the consequences later? The shower’s running and we still need to clean up.”

“That’s fair.”

Shadow leaned forward, sharing a soft kiss with Sonic before they both began to shower. 


End file.
